


have me like this

by mondaymocha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaymocha/pseuds/mondaymocha
Summary: They grow up so fast, don't they?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	have me like this

**Author's Note:**

> so this can be read as a standalone but remember me like this and love me like this are part of the same universe
> 
> also, i remember saying some men could have kids but it wasn't specified how...it's still not specified exactly but know that there's a specific gene they have that makes them childbearing

Kenma is calm.

He stood in the 3am darkness to put a baby sleep with nothing more than a sigh. He stood in the face of Kuro, hands shaking and legs wobbly, and said 'I do' without letting his voice shake even once. He woke up to Kiyoomi coloring blushy circles on his face and did nothing but pout. He's been to hell in back in parenting, high fived the devil himself in the pits of despair while listening to the Wii music in the back of his head, took a basketball of misery to the throat when Kiyoomi broke his leg and still, he held it together because Kuro was crying and he couldn't afford to let Omi see both of his parents so very destroyed.

So yes, Kozume Kenma is calm. As a cucumber. On a cold day. In the refrigerator. In Antarctica. During the winter.

But he finds himself holding his forehead in the middle of the night, tears streaking the side of his face, chest heaving with sobs.

"Honestly, I thought I'd be the one messed up about this,"

"Shut up, Kuro," Kenma says, face still straight but eyes only leaking more. It made no sense. It was unbelievable. How could...it didn't...this wasn't right. He had so much more to give.

Kuro lays a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to blow you?" He asked quietly.

And, okay, Kenma's dick did almost chub up at the thought but then another sob racks through his body and he can't help but let out a slow wail. It kind of sounds like a siren, if he's being honest, but fuck that. "I...why do they do this? I didn't do anything to deserve this. This isn't fair. What? It's only been like two years,"

"He's 18 years old, kitten,"

"Shut the fuck up, Kuro," Kenma whines. "They grow up so fast. Why do they grow up so fast?"

Kuro sighs fondly, pulling his sobbing child sized husband to his chest. "Are you going to cry all night? Should I get your phone?"

Kenma has a moment to think about it before Kiyoomi's baby face bubbles into his mind like smoke. Toothy smiles and eye mole scrunches. "I want the photo album," He mutters but Kuro understands and fetches in like the amazing husband he's been trained to be. The first picture is of all three of them; Kuro's wide smile, Kenma's small blip of a proud smile and Kiyoomi grinning big and bold in the middle. 

"Baby..." Kuro sighs when Kenma falls backwards dramatically, clutching the picture to his chest. 

"Oh my god, he's going to fly the nest soon. He's going to go and get into drinking and smoking and-and-and DRUGS!" Kenma cries. "My baby, no, not my baby. Kuro, promise me, you won't let him get into drugs," He wails, sitting up. "He'll get so thin. I can't have my baby thin. He'll be so vulnerable to colds. Colds are the worst. You remember when he was seven?"

"And he passed out? Yes, kitten, how could I forget?"

"We can't let that happen again. Not my baby. My baby, not my-,"

Kuro slowly takes the picture out of his hands, placing it back in the album. Kenma watches him, already relaxing for the coddling hug that's next. There are big hands running down his back, small scratches in his scalp, long hair that he still refused to cut even as they came up on a still handsome forty years old. 

"Do you remember when he woke up? How he didn't look worried at all? He just asked for some juice and asked if he could sit on your lap? Because he knew we'd be there, baby, he knew when he woke up, we'd be right next to him. He didn't even doubt for a second that we'd leave him behind and I highly doubt he'd think we would now," Kuro says quietly, just above a whisper. Kenma's sobs slow down, now just sharp body hiccups. "Also, I told you so,"

"Hm?" Kenma hums.

"We should have had another one,"

Kenma smacks his chest but rises to press a kiss to his lips seconds later.

<><><><><>

Kenma is calm.

He actually is, despite his full meltdown the night before.

He's calmer than the winds in August, colder than ice.

He's calm. And cool. And collected.

Kuro, on the other hand, once told Kiyoomi, his dear and only child, holds the gene for reproduction such as his shorter father, is immediately a brutal watchdog. Anyone who so much as looks at him is immediately pulled to the side, lectured and threatened and good and possibly punched. Kiyoomi doesn't mind all the time, it definitely helps with the hoard of boys that tend to follow him around. He'd gotten his Papa's long legs and Keema's pretty eyes so the number of admirers never really waned.

But...of course there was an exception.

As Kiyoomi sits his chopsticks down, Kenma looks up. He has a eyebags and a pout that really should look misplaced with his age. "I have a request.." He begins and snaps his eyes towards Kuro who sipped his apple juice with a small smile. He wouldn't be smiling in a moment, Kiyoomi knew it. It was a risk but it was appropriate. "...for my one and only 18th birthday," The man had taught him how to lay it on thick from the beginning. 

Kuro grins, unsuspecting. Kenma is already smiling though. He and Kiyoomi had had the conversation before, he knew where this was going. He scooped more rice into his husband's bowl. "Go ahead. Better start now. Everyone's coming over for your birthday minute cupcake,"

"Including Uncle Yama?"

"Yea," Kuro said, nodding. "So...go ahead,"

Kiyoomi looked towards Kenma who nodded slowly, sipping his espresso. "I....wannadateAtsumupleasedon'tchasehimoff,"

Kuro catches it, you can tell by the instant furrow in his brow. He'd have to, growing up with Kenma and his half murmurs into the blanket at random moments. He looks up, plastering on a smile nonetheless. "Run that by me again?"

"Papa,"

"Kiyoomi,"

"I'm 18,"

"And can get pregnant,"

"We're just dating,"

"Dating leads to babies,"

"Since when?"

"You are literally living proof,"

"Ew!" Kiyoomi groans, trying to block that image out of his head. He'd seen enough growing up, heard enough when waking up to use the bathroom in the night, felt enough bottles of lube tucked in the back of car seats and under couch paddings. He's very finished. 

Kenma just nods. "It was a ride,"

"Literally," Kuro seconds and yes, this needs to cut off exactly right here.

"But, Papa, you know Atsumu,"

"He's scum,"

"He's one of your best friend's sons,"

"He's scum,"

"Don't be mean to Shoyou's kids," Kenma says, slapping his husband upside the head as standing. Kiyoomi tries to keep the grimace off his face as he watches his papa pinch Keema's thigh as he walks by. "You should give it a shot, Kiyoomi,"

"What are you saying?"

"It's Atsumu. Yama would fuck him up if he even thought about having unprotected sex. He has four siblings. I'm sure he's well and aware of how to prevent a baby," Kenma reasons, pouring more coffee into his cup. 

"There's nothing you can say to make me think this is a good idea,"

Before Kiyoomi can open his mouth, he watches his shorter father sink into the other's lap, attaching to him like he belongs. "I'll bring out the ribbons," He's pretty sure it means something gross, especially with the way Kenma is letting his eyes flutter to Kuro's lips.

Kuro only stares at him for a moment. "You leave that gotdamn door open, you hear me?"

<><><><><>

"Dad," 

Hinata spins around, a bowl of cake batter in his arms. "Hey, baby boy," He grins, waving Atsumu into the kitchen. It's a nickname he holds for Atsumu only, the only child he calls that. The eldest, too. "Nervous?"

Atsumu feels his chest deflate. "Dad, Uncle Kuro is going to cut me into pieces. Even Pops won't be able to save me. Y'all are going to have to fish me out of the river. Please don't let Ryuu have my room. He doesn't deserve it,"

Shoyou just laughs, wiping his nose. "Hush up," He says, waving his son off. "You know why he's nervous. Besides, Kenma said he was fine with it,"

"That's just what he says before sinking his claws into my heart and ripping it out-,"

"I saw you making those masks,"

Atsumu goes silent. "W-w-w-what...what masks?" He says, looking away. He definitely hadn't stayed up till the early morning stitching Kiyoomi's name into four different masks in four different colors in four different fonts. He also didn't stitch hearts around them.

Shoyou grins, feeling his eyes swimming. His son has grown so well, so tall and firm and ugh, so kind even if he did steal food from his siblings and was constantly whining. He doesn't have a favorite child but watching Atsumu, the first one, the first bundle of warmth he held to his chest, always makes him a little emotional. "Great, you made him cry,"

"Dad is always crying," Atsumu tells Tobio as he walks in, hair wet from a shower.

"I'm not crying," He hisses, wiping his face. "Sumu is going to ask Omi out,"

"Dad,"

Tobio grabs the milk from the fridge, sighing when it shakes empty. "Are you sure you wanna risk it?"

"What?" Atsumu asks, tensing.

Tobio looks up. "Your life. Kuro's going to eat your for breakfast,"

"Pops!"

"Yama!"

"Didn't you want me to be honest? Did you see that last kid that hit on Kiyoomi? I'm surprised they didn't press charges for harassment-,"

"You'll do great, baby boy," Hinata says but Atsumu can feel his heart in his pelvis and his throat at the same time. He wheezes, trying to keep the panic back. Impossible, though, when Uncle Kuro's big hands popped into his head. He could strangle him in minutes with those.

"Sumu," Tobio calls flippantly, grabbing his personal six pack of milk from the back of the fridge. "I'm thinking red ties,"

"For the party?,"

"For your wedding. You think I don't plan ahead?,"

The way Shoyou jumps him in that second is gross really. Atsumu decides to leave once they end up against the fridge.


End file.
